I Can Taste The Blood
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: Link has awoken at last but a whole new danger is before him.
1. Introduction

_Hunched in the darkness, a boy becomes a man. Sleeping seven years to awake at last. Azure light reflects upon the walls and lights on a beautifully carven blade of sapphire and ancient silver. Sweat clinging to his brow, long clamped eye lids open, revealing vividly blue circles. "Hey!"_

"He's awake. Our hero is awake."


	2. Blood and Fire

_An ocarina sounds out in the distance, singing a beautiful remedy from old friends. "Hey!"_

"_Do you always say 'hey'?"_

"…_Hey!"_

"_Okaaaaaaaaay." A flurry of wind rips through his hair, wafting Navi a few feet back._

"_Hey!"_

_Link mutters to himself. "Maybe that's like… a fasion statement or something… I should try it, hey! …Hey!" he laughs and shouts once more to the heavens. "Hey!" _

_From all around, a clattering of hooves secludes him into a ring. To his face is held a blazing torch, sputtering ashes and sparks. "Hey! Who are you? And what did I **do**?" Unconsciously, his hand reaches back to whip out the gleaming sword that he found naught but two nights ago. "Dammit." The smoke becomes a thick shroud, and his vision is blurred to a high intensity. All that could be seen was a long, sharp nose._

Her eyes crack open to the sound of horns on the horizon. Only a crescent of light can be seen from out the slightly tinted window of her quarters. Sun had only begun to peep into the sky, and she was horribly terrified. She was a seer of Hyrule, and a princess in addition. Her dreams were legend, that nearly every one came true. But, that was only half of the story. Her eyes were burnt as an infant, by Ganondorf. He intended to curse her, and that he did, but it revealed to her all that he planned for. Every night, she recalls the brutal scene. Every night she lives through the horrors once more. And every night she sees him, holding her to the flame, hot blood running down her scorched face. Her mother's screams emitting from the corner. _My baby! No, my baby! NO! _One of his soldiers tearing at her hair, and another one beating her. Until… the worst part… it scalped her with his jagged knife. Pealing away at her skin, revealing a once crisp white skull that becomes engulfed in blood and fire.

She grasps a stone she had been saving beneath her mattress and flings it at the glass windowpane. A loud crash rings out, as she pulls on a pair of tight leggings and a patterned tunic and carefully wraps a cloth around her blond head. Soldiers are sure to be coming by now. Only a few feet higher up than her five foot nine figure could reach (from the ground that is) she jumps from the opening and throws her self at the reins of Tadaki, her beautiful raven black stallion. To herself, she whispers "I am not Zelda, flame seer, princess of Hyrule. My name is Sheik."


	3. Entranced

"_I must've fallen in the wrong place. It's just an accident that I got caught off guard… I can handle this… I'm not an idiot… except that one year at the… never mind…" Link mutters to him self in the jail cell. The mold was thick on the bitter stone walls. Fungus grew from nearly every corner and, though he hates to admit it, he fears how long he can last in the smog that existed inside the chamber. A crack on the door breaks his train of thought and he glances up to linger upon the sight of a skimpily clothed maiden_

_She was lengthy in the nose and extremely formed. (If you know what I mean) Her scarlet locks were pulled back into an extensive tail which wound on the top of her head, before trailing down her hardly covered back. And with an almost seductive gesture, she beckons him forward. Getting up clumsily, he follows her out the door and gets so near to her that he can almost taste her neck. It takes a strong will for him not to just grab her there and take advantage of the situation. But he does resist and casually strides behind. (He is such an idiot, he could just run, but he's too entranced. Ugh. Men.) Half way down the dim-lit hall, she grasps his wrist and pulls him through the nearest left hand door. After several more doors have been passed through, Link begins to realize that he's going through what seems to be the same hall as where he was imprisoned. And before too long, the girl disappears. A loud, resounding voice echoes through the dungeon._

"_Link! I am giving you one chance to escape. Find your way out, and you get a few days to run, before I come after you."_

_He nods and decides that it seems agreeable._

"_**But**! I'll have you know, that **no one**, has made it out. …**Alive**!"_

A small lean-to shelters a quaking Sheik. She wakes up to the wind, howling through trees, and nearly knocking her fort over. "No. The Hyrulians need him. I have to stop Ganondorf while I still can." A rousing spirit coursed through her veins. "He's our only hope." She hops and straddles her horse and eggs him on at a cantering pace. "I met him long ago. As a small child." Sheik flashes back to their meet. A young boy clad in jade. How silly it seemed to her, for a boy to sport tights such as he. But then she remembers his fierce determination. He saved her from Ganondorf. A boy his age. So young. So brave. "I should return the favor. But not just for him. …For me." Beneath her facial cloth, and smile spread over white teeth. "I want to see him again. For I fell… in…"


	4. Tie My Heart

"_Ah!" the right hand corner that had just been turned was packed with moblins. Each one grimacing with their repulsive pig head. In a flash, Link whips out his bow and three red-feathered arrows. With a loud twang, the string snaps back and the three front monsters are killed. The last six corner him to a ridged wall. The tip of one's ax scratches across his cheek, letting warm, crimson blood trail down. "Yaah!" He swung out his sword and decapitated the nearest moblin. Bubbling, black muscle was revealed, and Link nearly loses his lunch before turning to slaughter the next._

_Several minutes pass before the last one is slain. After the fight, Link jogs out the door to his left. "Oh, (BEEEP: this content is under the )! Stalfos."_

"Yaah!" Sheik jumps. She had plunged into sleep during the long and soothing ride. It had been a long while since the last time she was permitted to ride Tadaki. But it was horrible that the only reason she's on him is to rescue **her** hero. (Shouldn't it be the other way around?)

Rain had plastered Sheiks hair to her face, and the downpour continues to throttle Tadaki and her. Hours pass and the magnificent stallion grows weary of his canter and slows pace. She longs to gaze upon a safe and sound Link at least one more time. A tie is wrapped to her heart that will never let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys, it's me. I just felt like using this space to write long, boring comments about my story. No, not really. I'm just clarifying.

Spiritual Stone: "How did Link get into the cell?"

-Well, in Blood and Fire, Link is surrounded by horses and is captured then. I'm sorry if I didn't infer it all that well, but I figured it was obvious. (no offense, it's a common missed detail.)

wanderingwarrior: "What's next?"

-You'll just have to read, won't you?

Spiritual Stone: "Could you make it a little clearer?"

-No. You guys are smart enough to figure it out. Sorry, to disappoint, but I will try.

Spiritual Stone: ". . . . how many people hit this before I reviewed you?"

-I don't know.

Spiritual Stone: "What the hell's going on?"

-Re-read a few times and I think you'll figure it out.

Thanks for the questions! Until next time, wickedsilverblood.


	5. Doors

_Once leaving the stalfos room, Link limps down a hall lined with doors. Each one patterned in a different shade of glowing amethyst. Reaching for the darkest handle, he is immediately squashed flat by the imposter door. "Aw, shit." He kicks the door off and tries for the near-blue door to the next left. "Aw, shit." Using his fist, he knocks the door to the side and begins on the next few. "Aw, shit." Next one. "Aw, shit." Next one. "Aw, shit." Last one. "**Yes**! …aw, shit." After flinging the last door from his chest, Link turns to the other side of the hall. "Damn, more doors." He twists the lilac handle on one and ambles inside. "Who're you?"_

"_Oh, you don't remember me? Elena, the girl who got you lost in the first place?"_

"_Oh. Um-hum."_

"_Now prepare to be killed." She presses him against a brick wall._

"_I like the word kissed better than killed, but-" Elena cuts him off._

"_So you're the brave Hyrulian hero? You're pathetic. I expected better." She hoists her rapier with an exceedingly muscular arm and starts to bring it down on him._

"_**Yaaaaah**! …ah? That's a giant candle snuffer."_

"_Look kid, we got budget cuts to follow." With one hand Link draws out his master sword and situates the tip on Elena's throat._

"_So you're the brave Gerudo warrior? I expected better. Now let me out that door, or I'll kill you."_

"Dammit, I should've been up hours ago."

Tadaki emits a nervous whinny. A storm was coming, she could probably stay at Lon-Lon farm, but they might send for her father. Wait, she's sheik now. No one will know. A part of her wishes to go on, but in the approaching storm, she could perish before even nearing Link, or the Gerudos.

"Lon-Lon ranch will shelter us, Tadaki." Sheik stood to stroke his nose and feed him the last carrot. "We'll have to get supplies too. I brought money, don't worry." She jumped Tadaki and lead him east to the nearby ranch.


	6. Sleep and Scream

"Thank you so much, sir. We really need shelter."

"No trouble at all. Any supplies you need for your journey to the Gerudos, we'll be happy to supply."

"I'm going to turn in now."

"Good night! Pleasant dreams."

"_Eek! My baby!" fire and the stench of burning flesh fills the halls._

_(switch of scenes)_

"_Final room, huh? Pretty wimpy if you ask me… Yaah!" out of the darkness slumps a seemingly dead body and a skull rolls out at Links green clad toes. A piercing screech rings in his pointed ears. "Oh honey-glazed Hyrule gummy buttons. Re-dead." (Link has odd action phrases) "Ayah!" his immaculate blade is ripped out and he begins to slash at the horrid creature. It grabs a hold of him drinks his soul, ripping at his eyes in a barbaric manor._

"_Damn you." With a single stab, blood spills from the body, and it falls to the floor._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola people. Clarifying here. Zelda, or Sheik in this case, is trying to stop something that she knows from her dream is going to happen to Link. No, I wont tell you what it is, but you can find out later.

Link is going through everything that she dreams, or will go through, I suppose, in a matter of hours away from each specific dream. Sheik is traveling to the Gerudo place, which is where link is being held and battled.

Hope that helps. Later!


	7. Meeting

"Come on, Tadaki! Faster! We have to hurry! It's only a matter of minutes until Link leaves the Gerudos!" Her heart set racing, she urges Tadaki on.

Slowing near the end of her journey, she hides at the rear of an outsized boulder to avoid the waiting Gerudo warriors abut the final egress door of their dungeons. Peeking around the edge, Sheik lays her eyes upon a rotating doorknob. It gleams in a blazing torch held by one man. Ganondorf sports a wild grin that spreads from ear to ear. His eyes shine vehemently in the flames glow.

"Hello, Link." He spits as the green clothed man reveals himself from out of the depths.

"Who are you?" Link yells to him, slightly distracted by a certain protruding nose.

"Oh, you don't remember me? I seem to remember that your ruined my plans seven years ago. Saved a certain special little princess, who, in fact, is standing right behind that rock over there… Come, girl. How thick do you think I am? Elena, fetch her for me."

"You won't get away with this." Sheik struggles in Elena's firm grasp.

"And, Elena, would you remove that cloth about her head? It may have fooled her halfwit father, but I'm not swayed a bit."

A single rip permits Zelda's long, blond hair to fall down her back.

"Zelda, why are you-" Link is cut off.

"Hush now, boy. I may have failed her murder once, but that will **not** happen again. Bring me wood, and lots of it. A little bit of burning fluids wouldn't hurt either. Oh, hell, make it a lot of burning fluid, I don't care. As long as the blaze can be seen from Hyrule, it's fine with me."


	8. Ending Scene

Tied to firm cedar poles, Zelda cries, "Wait, Ganondorf. We are not afraid of you."

"No we're not!"

"You're not, princess Zelda?" Ganondorf sneers. "And how is that, Link? You should be afraid." A hard knuckled fist strikes Link's face. Crimson blood trickles down his cheek and gleams upon his lips.

The princess slips her hand out of the ropes constraining her and reveals a glass bottle with a stopper.

"Don't touch that!" Ganondorf pleads to her.

"Why, what's wrong with Zora Spring Oxygen? Oh, I'm sorry," she mocks "Gerudos are poisoned by it. One move, Ganondorf," Zelda warns him "And my finger slips this cap off and destroys the whole town."

"Do your worst."

"Oh, I will." She makes a move to flip out the stopper.

"Wait." But without any notice, Link had slipped from his ropes.

"No, I don't think we will." Enlacing fingers around the hilt of his rapier, he slices Ganondorf's spine and watches the man collapse.

"Link, get me down." By this time, all the Gerudos had fled and it was safe for him to cut Zelda loose. "I never thanked you properly for our last encounter. So I'm glad I could return the favor."

"All, it took was a little distraction to get me behind him, and thank you."

Zelda wraps her arms around his shoulders, and he returns the embrace. "I love you, Link. I always will."

His eyes open wide in shock. "No one's ever said that about me."

"Well, now I have." On her tiptoes, she puts her lips to his mouth and rests there. She can taste the blood as he closes his eyes.


End file.
